


Creeping In Doorways For Fun And Profit

by lzrd



Series: International Fanworks Day Drabbles [4]
Category: Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei
Genre: "Research", Doujinshi, F/F, Implied Teacher/Student Relationship, International Fanworks Day 2015, Shipping, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzrd/pseuds/lzrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanservice, relationship speculation, and "research"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeping In Doorways For Fun And Profit

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only one that isn't 100 words exactly 'cause i wrote it like an hour before ifd started in my timezone and idk if i could slim it down much more

Nozomu sighed. The students were outside for gym, so it was as good a time as any to change out of his now stained kimono. The fabric slipped down, revealing pale, creamy shoulders as--

"Wow, Itoshiki-sensei must be really out of it if he's voluntarily providing fanservice." Murmered Fujiyoshi from the doorway she crouched in.

"Kobushi-chan saw him and Kudou-san talking earlier, maybe he upset him." Said Nami.

"Those two were seen together and now Itoshiki-sensei is changing? Can it be?!" Her eyes gleamed.

"Weren't we going to make out in an empty classroom as... research... for your doujinshi? I'm glad you picked me, I'd like to see everyone call me boring now!"

As she led her away, Fujiyoshi decided not to tell her she wasn't the first person she'd done "research" with.


End file.
